paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Spring Fever
Pups Spring Fever is a FanFiction story about the Paw Patrol anxiously waiting for spring to come to Adventure Bay. Synopsis The pups are tired of winter staying long in Adventure Bay. So they decided to take matters in their own paws to celebrate spring the Paw Patrol way! But when Jake gets trapped inside a snow boulder, it's up to the Paw Patrol to save the day! Plot It's still winter time around Adventure Bay. The pups sat in front of each of their pup houses, whimpering and whining at the weather. Skye: It's so cloudy and windy. This is the worst time to go out for walks. Chase: Tell me about it, Skye. It's hard to find lost things with my nose during winter time. Marshall: Ryder brought each of us spring jackets. But I don't think we can wear it in this kind of weather. Rocky: Yeah! Oh, boy. This is so boring. Rubble: You have to say it, right? I'm sick of sleeping in my pup house all day. Sometimes I just want to watch TV all the time! When will we see springtime in Adventure Bay? Zuma: Dude, you are absolutely correct. Staying inside the Lookout all day long is a total bummer. Marshall: I wish spring will come soon. Rocky: Technically, we cannot bring spring by ourselves as if we were wizards. We tried everything already. Skye: Hey, I have an idea! Pups: Huh? Skye: We can make spring come faster! Chase: How? By howling at the hidden sun? Skye: No, we can do spring traditions from around the world right here at the Lookout! Marshall: How exactly are we going to do it, Skye? Skye: I'll show you! Follow me! Scene change Skye: This is my favorite music from Antonio Vivaldi. He's my favorite composer! (yips) This is one of his masterpieces, which is called "Spring from the Four Seasons" Marshall: Cool! Rubble: Awesome! Skye: Listen! I can hear the violins and birds chirping in the background. Can you guys hear it? Chase: Yeah. We heard it all right. Marshall: I'm listening. Zuma: Wow! I feel like jumping in the air already! Skye: See, what did I tell you? This music always makes me feel like spring! (yips) (Skye switches off the radio. All the pups clap their paws and howled) Chase: Fantastic! Rocky: Way to go, Skye! Zuma: I can just feel the energy of spring right now! Marshall: (sighs) Well, for some reason, I do not feel it yet. Look out the window, pups. Pups: (sigh) Rubble: So much for spring coming quickly to Adventure Bay. Rocky: And I think I hear a snowstorm coming. Chase: I guess we never know what will happen next. Pups, any ideas? Pups: Hmm. Marshall: Oh, oh! Permission to speak, please! Chase: What is it, Marshall? Marshall: Didn't Ryder tell us that we can bake some nice warm biscuit bones for ourselves? Skye: Of course! Why didn't I think of that? Rocky: Great idea, Marshall! Rubble: Yeah, that could work! Zuma: So how exactly did you make the biscuit bones, dude? Marshall: First things first, I'll fetch the ingredients from the kitchen. On second thought, why don't I show you how to make it? Pups: Yeah! (barks and howls) Scene change: Ryder: Hey, pups? What are you up to? Marshall: Hi, Ryder! I'm just going to show everyone how to make biscuit bones the way we know how! Ryder: All right, pups! Marshall and I will teach you the ropes of how to make the yummiest biscuit bones ever! Pups: (barks and howls) Ryder: Ok, pups, pay attention. Number One: We must preheat the oven to over 350 degrees. Number Two: Dissolve bouillon in hot water. Number Three: Add remaining ingredients. And so on. Marshall: Maybe these almonds will go well with our biscuits, Ryder! Ryder: Thanks, Marshall! Skye: I'll add some sunflower seeds to the mix. Ryder: Good idea, Skye. It's nice to have healthy ingredients in your dog biscuits. Rocky: Here's some eggs to go with it. Rubble: And here's some milk to be poured over the bowl. Ryder: Rocky and Rubble, I can't thank you enough. Marshall: And as you assistant, Ryder. I'll add the finishing touch. Some chocolate sprinkles! Rubble: My favorite! Zuma: Super duper yummy, dude! Ryder: Now watch as Marshall and I carefully put these cookies into the oven. Marshall: You know I'm always careful, Ryder. The oven is really hot. After a few minutes, the biscuit bones are done. Ryder: And there you have it. Biscuit bones ready to be served! Pups: Yeah! (howls) Ryder: Enjoy your treats, pups! Skye: So, do you think this will make spring come faster? Ryder: What are you talking about, Skye? (his Pup Pad rings) Hey, Jake! How's the snow festival going? Jake: Ryder, dude, it was awesome. But I have a teeny tiny little problem. Ryder: What's that? Jake: I'm trapped inside a snow boulder again! Ryder: Are you all right? Jake: I'm fine. But I'm glad I have company. Everest: Hi, Ryder! Ryder: Everest, it's you! Everest: I know, I tried many ways to help Jake out. But it's no use. I need extra help. Can you help us, Ryder? Please? Ryder: Don't worry, Everest. Like I always say, no job is to big, no pup is to small. We'll be there before you know it. Jake and Everest: Thanks, Ryder! Ryder: (Beeping) Paw Patrol to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! Chase: Well, that could take our minds off worrying about spring. Rocky: All right, let's go! Pups: (barks and howls) Marshall: Wait for me! Whoa! This floor is slippery! Skye: Where's Marshall? Marshall: Whoa! (crashes into the other pups) Marshall: Sorry! Do any of you pups have cold paws? Pups: (laughing) Chase: Paw Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir! Ryder: Sorry to interrupt your spring fling preparations, pups. I know you're all looking forward to spring. But we have an emergency. Jake got stuck inside a snow boulder, again! Pups: (gasps) Ryder: Rubble, I need you to use your rig and your claw crane to move those rocks out of the way. Rubble: Rubble on the double! Ryder: Chase, I need you to use your winch hook to help Jake to safety. Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: The rest of you pups stay here and continue your activity. All right! Paw Patrol is on a roll! Pups: (barks and howls) Everest: I have to meet Ryder and the pups outside. See you later, Jake! Jake: Bye, Everest! Everest: (barks) Snowplow! Ryder: Hi, Everest! Good to see you! Everest: Am I happy to see you too, Ryder! Come! Let me show you where Jake is! Everest: Jake? Jake, I'm back. Ryder: We're here, Jake! Stay inside. Help will come. Jake: Thanks, Ryder. Ryder: Rubble, you know what to do. Rubble: On the double! (barks) Crane claw! Ryder: Good job, Rubble! Back at the Lookout Marshall: They're still not back yet. Hey, why don't we play baseball? Pups: What? Rocky: You know we can't play baseball inside the Lookout, Marshall. Skye: Rules are rules. Ryder wouldn't like it if we mess up the Lookout. Marshall: Come on, how hard can it be? Besides, it's pretend baseball. Pups: Oh! Marshall: This is my imaginary bat! Zuma: Time to swing it! Skye: And we can run around imaginary bases. Marshall: Exactly, Skye! Rocky: Yeah! Marshall: Well, since we already know our bases, let's batter up! Now, who wants to bat first? Rocky: Me! Skye: I'll take the outfield. Rocky: Watch out! Rocky the Batter Pup coming through! Skye: You think you can hit a home run, Rocky? Rocky: Yep! (swings his bat and runs) Yay! I did it (barks) Pups: Run, Rocky! It's a home run! Yay! (barks and howls) Marshall: You made it to first base, Rocky. Now it's my turn. I'm the slugger! (swings his bat) Whoa! Skye: Uh oh! Marshall, the ball is heading out of the park. Go get it! Pups: I got it! I got it! Rocky: No, I got it! Marshall: Too slow, Rocky! Rocky: (sighs) Skye: (gasps) Zuma: Whoa! Skye: I can't watch! Marshall: I've got it! I've got it! (catches the ball with his paws) I did it! Booyah! Zuma: Awesome, dude! Rocky: Oh! I got it! I got it! (gasps) Woo hoo! I've got it! Skye: What? Marshall: But I just made a home run! Scene change Ryder: Chase, use your winch to pull Jake out of the boulder! Chase: Chase is on the case! (barks) Winch hook! Ryder: You're safe now, Jake! You can come out now! Jake: Thanks, Ryder, dude! Scene change Skye: I don't care if it is still snowing right now, because I'm having too much fun. Rocky: So do I! Marshall: Ditto! Zuma: Me too! Rocky: What other things we can do? Zuma: Dude, we can decorate eggs, just like for Easter. Marshall: It's worth a try. Skye: Then let's do it! Scene change Ryder: Everest, looks like Jake needs some backup right now. I know you're still stuck with him. Everest: Great idea, Ryder. I'll try to pull him out. Ryder: Is he out yet? Everest: Nope. I think I'll have to use my snowplow to pull Jake out. Ryder: Why don't you try it? Everest: Great idea! Everest's deployment sequence. Everest: Ok, Ryder. Jake should be out in no time! Ryder: Do your thing, Everest! Everest: Ice or snow I'm ready to go! (barking) Clearing arm! Ok, Jake, you're totally free now. Just like me. (laughs) Scene change Marshall: Look at my eggs! Rocky: Wow! Spotted, just like you, Marshall! Marshall: I'm making a Dalmatian pattern for my egg, because I am one. (laughs) Rubble: Look at mine! I colored my egg gray to look like gravel and rocks! Zuma: Neat! Skye: I have stripes on my egg! Marshall: Brilliant, Skye! Now let me just add a finishing touch to my spotted egg. Skye: Marshall, be careful. Zuma: I can't decide a proper color for my eggs. So I mixed them. Look! Isn't it awesome! Rubble: Nice, Zuma. Rocky: Outstanding. Sound: Clanging dishes and water splashing Skye: Uh, Marshall. Marshall: What is it, Skye? (notices the dishes) Oh no! Look out below! Sound: Dishes breaking Skye: Oh, look at this mess! Rocky: This is not good! Rubble: You can say that again! Zuma: This is an absolute bummer! Skye: Somebody needs to get a paper towel! Marshall: I'll do it. I'm the one who make the mess! Whoa! Skye: Are you ok, Marshall? Marshall: I am! Rocky: We better clean this up, pronto. Rubble: Yeah, when Ryder sees this, he's going to flip! Zuma: He'll be totally angry! Scene change Everest: Thanks for helping me and Jake out, Ryder. Jake: Yeah, dude. You're awesome. Ryder: Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help. Chase: Exactly. Ryder: Now, let's go home and celebrate spring! Everyone cheers. Scene change Skye: (gasps) I hear the rest of the Paw Patrol coming! What'll we tell Ryder? Marshall: Oh! What are we supposed to say? Zuma: Just be cool. Ryder: What's going on here? Why is the Lookout a great big mess? Rocky: Well, uh. Skye: Ryder, we're so sorry. It was an accident. While you were gone, we were trying to make the Lookout feel like spring. Ryder: Aha, that explains the spring decorations. Zuma: And we pretend to play baseball! Isn't it so rad? Marshall: And we were just finished painting eggs, until I knocked over the bowl. Sorry, Ryder. Ryder: That's ok, Marshall. Just be more careful next time. Skye: And listen to springy music. But I guess all we did was make a great big mess. Zuma: Totally. Rocky: Ryder, is there anything we can do for you? Like cleaning up? Chase: You took the word right out of my mouth, Rocky. Everest: We can sure do a spring cleaning around here. Rubble: We'll have the Lookout clean in no time. Ryder: That's the spirit, pups! Now let's get to work! The Outro song begins to play Ryder: Well, pups. You sure did a good job cleaning the Lookout. Marshall: Hey! What's that? Chase: What? Rubble: Huh? Marshall: There's a bluebird outside the window. It's trying to glide its way across the ice. I can create an ice slide. (barking) Water cannon! Ryder: Great idea, Marshall! Marshall barks for the water cannon to spray. All: Whoa! Zuma: Awesome! Rocky: Your slide sure gets the bird going, Marshall. Skye: Where there's a bluebird, spring is coming closer. Chase: Really? Skye: Yes! Don't you see. Spring is not just a season. It's also a feeling that I have when I'm around you guys. Ryder: Next time, if you pups ever wanted to make spring come faster, just yelp for help! Everyone laughs. The end